All Out of Blood
All Out of Blood is the third episode of season 2 of Being Human (Syfy). Synopsis When Josh rents storage rooms for he and Nora to safely "wolf out" in, Nora is far from thrilled. Sally, watching from a few feet away, is distracted by a dark, shadowy figure lurking in the distance before it vanishes suddenly. Meanwhile, Aidan and Julia enjoy a lovely morning together, except for the fact that Aidan almost bites her. At the hospital, Josh and Sally confront Aidan about his whereabouts, and he finally admits to seeing someone he likes. Josh expresses concern but Aidan convinces him that he's fine as long as he has plenty of bagged blood to drink—which might become a problem since the hospital has started locking up their blood supplies. The baby ward catches Sally's attention and she accidently discovers Nurse Zoe, a human nurse who can not only see ghosts but also help them merge with babies to be reincarnated. Later that night, Josh and Aidan enjoy a brief if awkward moment of male bonding about sexual conquest but the good feelings are short lived. The next morning they discover that the woman Aidan is seeing is Josh's former fiancé! After a painful reunion (of sorts) between Josh and Julia, tensions are high all around. Josh is angry with Aidan, who likes Julia but can no longer act on it, Nora is angry with Josh and jealous of Julia, and Julia hates Josh for leaving her. When Sally sees Zoe helping a ghost merge with a newborn baby to become reincarnated, she makes it her goal to become reincarnated too. After having a heart to heart with Zoe, Sally convinces her to come to the house and interview her "roommates" Aidan and Josh. Aidan and Josh pretend to be humans who can see ghosts and try to give Zoe a good impression of Sally, but Zoe passes on reincarnating her. Angry, Sally tries to jump into a baby herself but has to stop when the dark spirit that's been following her around attacks her. She realizes that if she does jump into a baby, the spirit will kill her. Thankfully, Zoe offers Sally help fending off the evil spirit. Without access to the hospital's blood bank, Aidan is falling deeper and deeper into despair and sickness. He can't stop sweating, he's weak, pale and, most of all, he's hungry. Finally, he gives in and goes to a woman who lets vampires feed off her for money. He drinks his fill but will he be able to stay clean now that he's sampled live blood again? Josh and Sally aren't sure that Nora is going to show up for their full moon lockdown, and they are almost right. Nora ends her day by stalking Julia with the intention of hurting her. Realizing she's a danger to others, Nora shows up for Sally to lock both she and Josh up before the full moon. Hopefully, this will give Josh, who plans on recording their "change", enough information to find a cure. Category:Syfy Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Episodes